Buttons
by Izzy-Lawliet
Summary: Songfic. No summary. Buttons by Pussycat Dolls.


**_Title: Buttons  
Author: _**_Izzy-Lawliet_**_  
Disclaimer:_**_ Oh god, how I wish…_**_  
Pairings:_**_ Cloud/Reno_**_  
Rating: _**_T_**_  
Warnings: _**_AU, Yaoi, aggressive!Reno_

**_Summary:_**_ ****__Song-fic. __No summary, Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls._  


**Author's Note: **I am writing this for my God. Otherwise known as August Blue. She is freakin awesome! And I have her autograph!!!! Yay me!!!! We were talking (about yaoi naturally) and I was telling her what I first thought of FFVII after I got into yaoi. I named off some couples, and she practically orgasmed – Haha, love ya my lordess! – when I said this couple. So here I am writing this for her, because once again, she is my God…

Auggie, I know I said I'd write this months ago, but the muse for this story finally hit me. XD

**xxx **

"Isn't he beautiful?" The redhead asked, looking over to his friends and brother.

"Yes, beautiful," The redhead's brother said as he kicked the tires. "Now let's _go!_" The brother walked to the back door and opened it, climbing in and scooting to the middle. He totally ignored the appalled look that unattractively graced the younger ones face. "That means, you have to put the car in _gear_."

"You kicked him!" Reno rolled his eyes and sat back, getting comfortable in the backseat. His friend, Zack, climbed into the front seat while Rude sat back with him. Although, there was one more standing outside, kicking his feet against the floor shyly.

This one had blond hair and bright blue eyes that were slightly hooded as he looked down. "Cloudie, get in." Zack said, buckling up before turning on the radio. Reno looked out the window, before opening the door on the side that Rude wasn't sitting on and motioned silently for the blond to get in.

When the blond got in the car, there was an awkward silence where the music couldn't fill. Axel shifted in his seat while parking in a spot near his house. Once the car was off, he hopped out, going into the house and turning on some of _his _music to alleviate the awkwardness. Everyone walked in the house and helped themselves to the fridge to get a beer.

All but for the blond, he kept to himself as he sat on the counter, watching his friends socialize with each other and start to drink heavily.

At least an hour and a half later, everyone was drunk, bar the blond who was still sober and sitting on the counter. Zack and Axel were waltzing up and down the hallway to music that they were singing. Rude was becoming an angry drunk as he sat on the couch and moped. Then there was Reno, who had just downed his seventh randomly mixed drink and looking at Cloud with hazy turquoise eyes.

Axel broke from his dance with Zack to turn up the radio, a song becoming louder.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

Reno let out a girly squeal and started to move his hips to the song, looking at Cloud all the while. Axel had gone back to dancing with Zack—this time closer—and didn't bother to take a look at his older drunk brother.

Reno sauntered over to Cloud, slipping his jacket off his shoulders. His hands going to his chest to unbutton his shirt while singing along with the song, "_I'm telling you, 'loosen up my buttons baby'. But you keep fronting. Saying what you going do to me." _Reno started to undo a button, slowly removing it from the hole.

Cloud looked around in a panic, looking for someone to help him out of this situation. The people in this place were Rude, who was drinking away his sorrow with a bottle of Jack, Axel and Zack were currently grinding against each other and making very odd noises—or so Cloud thought they were weird. The only sober one here was him and he didn't know how to fight off a drunken Reno. With such luck, Reno would pass out before anything happened.

_I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)_

Cloud watched with shocked eyes as Reno kept swaying to the beat and undoing his shirt, stuck on a particular button that had always given him trouble.

_"I'm telling you, 'loosen up my butt-'_ Goddamn button! Would you fucking unbutton yourself! Sonuvabitch!" Cloud watched as the redhead struggled with a button, trying to hop slowly off the counter to get out of the room.

Once he was able to hop down quietly, the redhead jumped forward and laid his hands on either side of the blond on the counter, looking intently into those bright blue eyes.

"Wanna help me?" Reno breathed. Cloud cringed at the disgusting taste and shook his head, not wanting to move for being too close to the other. "But I know you want to." He whispered in what was supposed to be a seductive tone but only came out as a drunken slur.

"No…I really don't." Cloud laid his hands on Reno's chest and started to push, not really succeeding.

"Come on baby, just come and play with me," Reno leaned forward and whispered in Cloud's ear, biting the cartilage softly, chuckling when Cloud let out a startled gasp. "I can be gentle…" Reno whispered and changed sides, licking along the other ear.

"Stop!" Cloud said, pushing him away successfully and wiping his ear of excess saliva. "I said no." Cloud walked away, going to the door.

Reno jumped on top of Cloud, pushing him against the door. "_'Loosen up my button baby.'_" Reno whispered as he lifted up Cloud's shirt.

"No! Stop." Cloud pushed Reno back, not expecting him to fall onto the ground with a loud thud. Turning around, thinking he hurt him, Cloud looked down at a passed out Reno. "What just _happened?!_"


End file.
